Diva
by Cuppycupcake
Summary: AU. Molly is a famous idol, and Gill is still on his way to becoming mayor. Two totally different lives clash, they don't like each other, but will that change?


Diva

Chapter 1:

~GILL'S P.O.V~

I open my eyes to find myself lying on the couch with a book resting on my chest. Must've fallen asleep, again.

I hear the doorbell ring, and I begin to wonder if that was the reason I woke up in the first place.

I glance over at the clock, realizing I had promised some friends I'd go see some concert with them. I'm not really sure who it was we were going to see, nor did I really care.

I stumble over to the door, regaining my refined posture before opening it. There stood my friends, Owen and Julius.

Well, I suppose I didn't know either of them all that well, but after we had became acquainted, they asked me what I did for a living. Likewise, I returned the question, only to find out that Owen is the performing artist's bodyguard. Also that Julius manages her wardrobe.

I told them that I was the mayor-to-be, and they said they were "honored", or something of the sort.

Before I had the chance to greet them, Julius grabs my hand and darts out the door, with Owen following.

"Wha-"

"We're late!" Says Julius running through the halls of my apartment building.

I'm little bit pissed. I just woke up from a nap, and now I'm being dragged to some concert I don't even want to go to.

I guess I am going to be the mayor, though. I suppose I should go to some of the activities that occur in this town other than the festivals that my father hosts.

We reach the outdoors and Julius runs to a car, throws me in, and then gets in himself. Owen gets in as well, and starts the car.

Annoying music begins to blast through the speakers at a deafening volume.

"Could you please turn that down a bit?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. But if you don't like this volume, you'll really enjoy the concert." Says Owen.

What is that supposed to mean? Whatever, all that matters is that the music is down to a comfortable volume.

~MOLLY'S P.O.V~

I part my lips and smoke drifts out, dissolving into the chilly breeze.

This is a nasty habit, but I have to have one before a concert to calm me down so that I don't look like a total wreck on stage.

"Molly! C'mon! You're on stage in 15 minutes!" My manager, Vivi, beckons me inside.

"Goodness gracious! You've already smudged your makeup and you haven't even gone on yet!" She attempts to rub my cheek with a tissue, but I stop her before it touches my cheek.

"I am not a child!" I growl at her.

She frowns.

"Fine, if you want to go on with a lipstick smudge, then be my guest!"

I register what she said and huff and turn my cheek so she can remove the smudge.

She smirks, as if she is a child who just won an argument. Basically, that's what just happened.

"There," she says triumphantly after lightly rubbing my cheek with the tissue.

"You're like a child, and I'm like-"

"That's enough" I say, getting impatient.

"Okay, okay. But you really should be getting inside."

I mumble something and brush past her, entering backstage.

Going on stage is easy, because all I'm doing is lip-syncing. Pre-recorded, auto-tuned. It doesn't even sound like me. It's all fake. Everything. Including me.

That doesn't really matter, though. People like it, that's what matters.

~GILL'S P.O.V~

After what seems like quite a while, we arrive at the building where the concert is being held.

I step out of the car, and Julius and Owen do as well.

"We're not quite as late as I had originally thought..." Julius chuckles nervously.

I simply replied with a frown and continued inside.

We buy tickets at the counter. Apparently those two didn't think to reserve any ahead of time. Nevertheless, we get in and manage to get relatively nice seats.

We're sitting for what seems like hours, but has only been minutes.  
-

"Introducing the hit, young idol, Hikari!" Rang a voice through the loud speakers.

A silhouette appeared on stage, wearing an extremely short, purple dress, hiding nothing. Fishnet stockings, and black boots make the outfit complete.

She begins to sing an annoyingly catchy song. It's apparent that she's lip-syncing. Of course, the audience cheers for the auburn-haired girl. They can't even see something so simple like that?

She finishes off the song and begins another, and another, and another. All of them sounded the same, yet the crowd never lost interest. Julius was sitting back and humming to the tune. But Owen, on the other hand, was cheering like there was no tomorrow.  
-

"Goodnight, Castanet!" 'Hikari' said, winking after finishing her last song. The crowd practically went insane. Screaming, whistling,  
and a number of other things.

We waited for the crowd to thin out a bit before Julius and Owen went on about me meeting Hikari, or something. It didn't matter to me whether or whether not I met her.

Of course, they weren't kidding, and they dragged me backstage to meet her.

I saw a girl of what looks like 22 talking with a woman with long, silver hair. She only looked a few years older than her.

"Molly, that was a great show!" She beamed.

"Where you expecting a different outcome?" She said snobbishly.

"Goddess, Molly. I was complementing you. Not criticizing."

"Whatever. I want a drink." She turned around to leave, but was greeted by Julius, Owen, and I.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming with me, or what?"

"Of course! I could really use a drink or two." Chimed Owen.

I sighed. I guess there's no way out of this.

Hikari, or rather, Molly, seemed to have finally taken notice of me.

Her chocolate eyes met my icy blue ones.

"Who's he?" She said, not-so-quietly.

"He's the mayor's son, Gill~" Said Julius, who hadn't really spoken all that much this whole time.

"The mayor's son, huh?" Our eyes were still locked, and I saw a hint of stubbornness in her eyes.

She turned away mumbling a "whatever" followed by "C'mon, let's go."

A/N: Yeah, so I wasn't really sure how to end this. XD I've had this idea for weeks, but only now have I decided to publish it! What do I even put in these notes? Possibly responses to reviews, (if I get any) or excuses, or just random things! Anyways, thanks for reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed it!

Feel free to correct any grammar mistakes if you find any, and constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
